Together a Little Longer
by Gryvon
Summary: Haruka and Rin on their wedding night.


The party is finally over. It's not that Rin doesn't love his friends and family, but he's been up since four A.M. and it's rapidly approaching midnight. He's tired. Exhausted would probably be a better fit. It's the good kind of exhausted though, the kind that comes at the end of a spectacular, perfect day.

The suite the hotel gives them is small, private. They roll the luggage cart full of gifts into the room and lock the door, ready to shut out all the mayhem that was their wedding reception and move on to the wedding night. Or at least Rin is. Haruka makes a beeline for the bed and collapses face-first into the mattress. He seems content to sleep there, just as he is in his rented tux, shoes still on.

"Haru," Rin says, his voice coming out in a near-whine.

Haruka turns his head to look at Rin.

"Don't you want to…" He makes a motion with his hands.

Haruka just stares at him.

"Sex," Rin finally spits out. "It's our wedding night. We should have sex."

Haruka sighs and turns his face back into the mattress. "In the morning."

Rin whines. "But, Haru…" Through all the massive preparations and all the events leading up to their wedding, there's one thing Rin's been looking forward to and that is their wedding night. He expected it to be romantic – champagne and candles and rose petals – but now that he's here, he doesn't need any of those trappings, he just wants Haruka.

Haruka rolls off the bed and stands. His suit jacket is shrugged off and placed on a hanger. The rest of the suit follows suit and Rin eagerly gets with the program. His he lets fall to the floor and he slides between the sheets naked before Haruka even has his shoes off. Haruka finishes stripping and pauses on the way to the bed to grab a tube of lube out of his bag. The fact that he even has lube on him means that he was looking forward to the wedding night just as much as Rin is.

Rin can tell Haruka is tired as he crawls into bed. Rin is too, but he doesn't feel it once Haruka kisses him. It's a soft kiss, gentle, just the way Rin likes. Haruka moves over him, covering Rin's body with his own. Wet fingers press inside of him and he sighs, spreads his legs wider so that Haruka can fit in the hollow between them. He arches up into Haruka's touch, letting out a soft little moan as Haruka crooks his fingers inside of Rin and drags them out. It doesn't take much to get Rin ready. His body is waiting for Haruka, has been all day.

"Haruka, please…."

Haruka shifts, rolls his hips. He slides inside with one smooth thrust and Rin has to grab on to Haruka's shoulders. He needs something to hold on to or he'll lose himself in that sweet, sweet feeling.

Haruka kisses him on the shoulder, the neck, the cheek, trailing a line of kisses across his body as he moves, slowly, just a little roll of the hips because he's too tired to do more. Rin's okay with that. There will be other days for Haruka to take him hard and fast, pounding into him like he can't get enough. That's not what today's for. Today's for them, for love and surrender and cherishing each other.

"I love you, Haruka," Rin says, because he can, because he wants to.

"I love you, too." The words come a little soft, a little breathless, right in Rin's ear. He knows how he makes Haruka feel – it's hard for Haruka to talk when he's inside of Rin, not that he's very verbose most of the time, but when he's inside of Rin it's like the words get stuck even further.

Still, Rin likes to coax those words out. He needs to hear Haruka's voice sometimes. He needs to hear what his body is doing to Haruka. "Talk to me, Haruka. Husband. Tell me that I'm yours. Please?"

Haruka's hips stutter on the word 'husband' and he knows he hit a spot for Haruka.

"Husband," Rin says again, just to watch the way Haruka's eyes sparkle, to feel the way his grip tightens and his hips thrust just a little faster, a little harder. "Please."

"You're mine," Haruka says. "Forever."

Rin smiles and he feels the smile all the way to his toes. Haruka's hand comes up and disengages Rin's left hand from Haruka's shoulder. Their fingers twine together. Haruka's fingertips brush over the ring on Rin's hand and then Rin is coming with a startled gasp. Haruka keeps going, rolling into Rin's body like the steady, smooth waves of the ocean for just a little longer and then he's coming too, quiet as always.

There's an ache inside of Rin when Haruka pulls out. He wants them to stay like that, together, forever, but he knows it's impossible. The world doesn't work like that.

Haruka rolls to the side and pulls Rin with him, tucking Rin's body against his. Their hands part and rejoin. Haruka's arm is under Rin's head and it's the best kind of pillow to sleep on.

"Go to sleep, Rin."

He doesn't think he'll be able to sleep soon. He's too full of emotion from the day and the sex and Haruka, but then Haruka's free hand combs gently through his hair and he's out in seconds.

* * *

Haruka wakes first. Rin has moved in his sleep, rolling out of Haruka's embrace and onto his stomach. He's somehow managed to keep ahold of Haruka's hand however and that simple gesture makes Haruka smile. He's tired still, will be tired for a while, he thinks, after the exhausting day they had yesterday and the late night. It was worth it though, to see the way Rin smiled at him as he said his vows and the way the plain silver ring looks on Rin's finger, a matching one on Haruka's own left hand.

If he had a chance to do it all over again, he'd do it all the same. He'd stay up for Rin any night, just to see him smile and hear him sign as Haruka takes him apart slowly then puts him back together piece by piece.

It will be a while before Rin wakes. Rin always has been a late sleeper. Maybe today Haruka will join him. He leans forward and kisses Rin's fingers, still held tight in Haruka's own, and then he settles back and closes his eyes.

He'll sleep just a little longer.


End file.
